Operation: CT Vs T
by silentscythe
Summary: The Terrorists and Counter Terrorists engage in another epic battle.
1. It Begins

AimAgtexture2

The Teams

CT Forces

L33t Mast3r

The incredible banannaman

Free kill

(UBO) Scopestriker

(DOW) Hero

McKnifey-Zakk

The pro

S.W.A.TRocker

Absolute chaos

Monkey man!

Terrorist force

Pho3nix

Elite shooter

Ur not as good as m3

Yes I am

Camp3r

Deadeye

Knife Ur buddies

Pikachu owns u

Hawk myester

S.W.A.TOwnage

Ct spawn

Scopestriker: Scout here I come!

Hero: Im gonna take an M4A1.

Monkey man!: Same I think..

S.W.A.TRocker: Guys keep your eyes on elite shooter I think he hacks.I took a machine pistol what about u free kill?

Free kill: I took a ump.

The Pro: P90 for me guys.

Absolute chaos: Yay!AWP!

The incredible banana man: Guys ive been thinking…

Scopestriker: Don't hurt yourself lol!

McKnifeyZakk: Haha!

Hero: roflmao!

The incredible banana man: Go to hell!But seriously what if we get owned by hawk myester and deadeye again?

McKnifeyZakk: Don't worry we wont.

Hero: you weren't here last time.

McKnifeyZakk: exactly!

Scopestriker: Shut up lol

The pro: lol

T spawn

Pho3nix: UZI for me!

Elite shooter: M3 Shotgun owned last time.

S.W.A.TOwnage: Watch out mate lightning doesn't strike twice. That reminds me lightning boy left so who replaced him?

Authors note: There will be a prologue with all this in it so look out for it.

Ur not as good as m3: Hang on a sec Ill check……………….OMG!

Pikachu owns u: What is it…

Ur not as good as me: McKnifey replaced Lightning boy Oh god no!

Elite shooter: Don't worry Ill take him out mate.

Yes I am: Because you hack you mean?

Elite shooter: Why does everybody always say that!?I don't hack Im just good!

Knife ur buddies: Suuuuure you are…

Deadeye: Hawk your being awful quite…

Camp3r: Dude he's afk.

Deadeye: oh.

PREPARE TO FIGHT!

Ct's and T's: Here we go…

Ct's…

L33t Mast3r: GO GO GO!

Scpestriker: affirmative!

Hero, McKnifey, Scopestriker and Rocker all go up the ladder, The incredible banana man, the pro and l33t mast3r went towards the narrow aisle and monkey man!, Free kill and absolute chaos all go onto the main field…

Terrorists

Elite shooter: okay lets go!

Camp3r: storm the front!

Elite shooter, camp3r and yes I am head for the aisle, Ur not as good as me, hawk myester,Pho3nix and knife ur buddies all head upstairs to head directly to the ct spawn and pikachu owns u, ownage and deadeye go out into the field.

……………………..It begins………………………………………………………

Knife ur buddies goes down early trying to knife McKnifey and gets a metal slug in the head from scopestriker. Freekill gets knifed by ownage and ownage gets shot down by monkey man.

Dead zone……

Ownage: wow knife knife u suck.

Knife ur buddies: yeah well you got owned by a monkey.

Free kill: (sigh)I miss my ump.

Ownage: lol

Knife ur buddies: heh

Back to the field…

Hero shoots pho3nix in the head…

Hero: Boom! Headshot!

Hero turns around just in time to see a slug from an awp flying towards his face…

Hero closes his eyes and opens them again to see a white room with all the departed players in it.

Hero: that fu$ing retard.

Ownage: damn you got owned.

Hero: I lived longer than you n00b.

Ownage: well that shut me up.

Free kill: lol

Field.

Scopestriker: Take this newbie!

HEADSHOT!

Scopestriker: Rocker how many u got?

Rocker: 2 u?

Scopestriker: same.

McKnifey kills Camp3r, deadeye and hawk myester.

McKnifey: 2 more.

Scopestriker: Theres 1!

Monkey man!: Got him!

Banana man: nailed the last one

COUNTERRORISTS WIN!


	2. Round 2

Round 2

Scopestriker: Damn they got owned!

McKnifey: Ye told you we wouldn't get owned.

Hero: Lol

Rocker: I think Ill buy a famas this time.

Free kill: Don't take that French piece of crap…

The pro: He's not the one taking the 9mm piece of sT.lol

Free kill: go to hell.

Monkey man! Has left the game (disconnected by user)

Banana man: aw $h!t!

Scopestriker: Its not the time for profanity banana man……It's time to run around like headless chickens!

Cola obsessed has joined the game.

Cola obsessed is joining the counter terrorist force.

Cola obsessed: hey guys!

Scopestriker: aw sht that's even worse!

Cola obsessed: I bought a 5 7.

Hero: So?

T spawn

Ownage: Okay guys we got pwned last round…

Pho3nix: Espoecialli yu lol

Ownage: Learn to spell bitch. But seriously we should stick together this time.

Pikachu owns u: Agreed.

Elite shooter: ye good idea man

PREPARE TO FIGHT

IN round two the terrorists all head for the narrow aisle way beside the bridge and banana man, cola obsessed and the pro get overrun but the pro takes down pho3nix in the process.

Dead zone

Banana man: damn that was unexpected!

Cola obsessed: I guess that's the point mate.

Pho3nix: ha you guys got owned!

The pro: hmmm that bullet in your head hurt?

Banana man: lol

Pho3nix: Oh yeah real funny retard.

Field…

Authors note: Btw Im scopestriker and yes that is why he gets so many kills." Means thought.

Scopestriker: "Where the frickin hell are they?" Oh god enemy spotted!

Rocker: Where man?

Scopestriker: All movin down the aisle!

McKnifey: Oh crap!

Scopestriker: Got one!

Elite shooter shoots rocker.

Elite shooter: Ha ha owned!

Elite shooter is knifed by free kill.

Free kill: Ha ha!

Hero gets shot and so does free kill. L33t mast3r gets knifed

McKnifey gets killed after shooting ur not as good as me and knifing yes I am.

Scopestriker shoots down camp3r and gets killed by a grenade from pikachu.

Pikachu owns u: wheres the last guy?

Absolute chaos: here I am bitch!

Absolute chaos misses every shot and gets shot by pikachu.

TERRORISTS WIN!!!


End file.
